yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuko Urameshi
is Yusuke's 28-year-old alcoholic mother, who gave birth to him when she was only fourteen (14) years old. Atsuko wants nothing more than for her son to turn out better than her, but does not succeed. While Yusuke rarely gets along with her, she truly loves him, which he only really understands when he sees her weeping in grief at his wake. After he revives, she starts to become more protective and involved in his life, becoming terrified at a mere dream of him leaving her or never waking up again and (in the anime) also making sure he doesn't skip school. Like her son, Atsuko is spiritually aware can see and sense demons in the manga storyline. She rarely appears in the anime (she is notably absent in the Dark Tournament Saga, which she attends in the manga with Keiko Yukimura, Shizuru Kuwabara, and Botan), and is mostly seen in the beginning of the first saga. Shizuru is usually the one who took over the majority of the role that Atsuko was supposed to have, such as during the Chapter Black saga. Atsuko appeared in this saga in the manga, but not the anime. In the manga, when Keiko refuses to pay Yusuke for solving the mystery of the high school (as technically Kurama solved it), Yusuke has his revenge by claiming to have sold her uniform to some old pervert, prompting her to chase him with a baseball bat. In actuality he had given it to Atsuko, who was seen wearing it with her hair in pigtails (comedically to the mirror's disgust). She later returned it to Keiko, after Yusuke revealed the truth. She is seen at the end of the manga attending a horserace. In the manga, she seems to have shady connections, judging by all the Yakuza-like men around her when she is shown "convincing" the school's chairman to accept Yusuke back into his Junior High. In fact, in chapter 7 of the manga, Yusuke mentions having seen Atsuko demanding money from local pimps, implying that she may have been or is still most likely some kind of underworld boss, as only such a person could summon enough cars of Yakuza to surround an entire School, as such that money could be redevance from underlings or her performing extortion on them. Which explains why she wouldn't need financial support from her lover (also Yusuke's father). She is called Victoria in the Filipino adaptation of the anime. Trivia *In the first opening of the anime, Atsuko is seen in the audience at the Dark Tournament, although she never attends the tournament in the anime. * Atsuko is shown to be an alcoholic. She is shown numerous times in the show to be drunk or passed out. * Atsuko seems to be a good fighter, as she is seen beating up a demon security guard with Shizuru in the manga at the Dark Tournament. Also, when she sees Yusuke fighting, she claims that watching the scene reminded her of her, "salad days." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Yusuke's Allies